Please Remember
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: One-shot fic about Draco and Hermione around the final battle. Better than it sounds, please read it!


Disclaimer: don't own it, just having fun!  
  
A/N: Hi guys, I'm still continuing with Hidden Truths but this sort of crept into my head and wouldn't go away.  
  
Summary: a little one-shot romance/angst fic about Draco and Hermione in the great battle to Tim McGraw's 'Please remember me'. (Lyrics in Italics)  
  
__

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_ Part of you will live in me _

_Way down deep inside my heart  
  
_

Draco stormed into the heads common room startling Hermione who was sitting on the sofa. He walked straight past her, into his bedroom and punched the wall without saying a word.  
  
Hermione made her way to his room and gently knocked on the door, when she received no reply she tentatively opened the door and went in.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked softly  
  
Draco just glared at her.  
  
"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it" he snapped.  
  
The venom in his voice took Hermione aback, sure she was used to his moods but this was different. She walked over to him and looked into his stormy grey eyes, Hermione knew that was where she would find her answer. They had only been together for about two months but the two had come to know and trust each other through being head persons. Around Hermione, Draco wasn't the arrogant, cold Slytherin; he was sweet, funny and intelligent. Nobody else saw this side as their relationship had to remain hidden, as a result both had distanced a bit from their friends which had sparked the odd rumour.  
  
Draco's eyes were usually soft and had a blue tint around Hermione, but now they were hard and grey. This look frightened her and usually involved Lucius Malfoy in some way.  
  
"It's your father, isn't it" she stated  
  
"Yes, OK, are you happy now!" Draco yelled back  
  
Tears started to form in Hermiones eyes, he never yelled at her like that. Draco realised his mistake and put his head in his hands. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the person he was sure he'd fallen in love with. But he had to.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said softly "I have received word from my father"  
  
He walked over to Hermione and took her hands in his, he told her to sit down as he had something to tell her. Hermione sat beside him and began to worry; this couldn't be good, especially judging by the look of pain on Draco's face.  
  
"Hermione, I don't know an easy way of saying this so I'm just going to say it straight. We can't be together anymore"  
  
Hermione looked down, she could feel the sting of tears at the back of her eyes  
  
"W-what, w-why?" she said quietly  
  
"We just can't, please don't ask why." Came the saddened reply  
  
Hermione felt the anger rising inside her making her soft brown eyes blaze. It had taken he a while to trust him after those years of torment, he'd made her feel safe since and happy, she had fallen in love with the boy she was supposed to hate.  
  
"Don't ask why?" she screamed "you break off what I thought was a good thing and expect me not to ask why"  
  
"It's for the best" Draco said  
  
"The best for who, You? Because it sure as hell isn't the best for me"  
  
The tears started to fall, Hermione turned and made for the door, she needed to get out of there. As she moved a hand held her back, all she wanted to do was fall into those arms as she had done before, even now.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't easy for me either" Draco said forcefully  
  
"Yeah, right" she spat  
  
"Believe what you want then" he sighed  
  
"What am I supposed to believe Draco, I took a big risk to be with you, if my friends found out..."  
  
"You think I didn't take a risk" Draco cut her off  
  
They were both yelling now, neither wanted to be in this situation but it couldn't be avoided.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me"  
  
"Why? So you can tell me..."  
  
"My father found out" Draco cut her off again  
  
"He thinks that I have betrayed him, he'll kill you"  
  
"Oh, Dumbledore can protect us" Hermione pleaded  
  
"That may work with Potter, but it wont with me, you know my father" Draco tried to reason  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing Hermione, you cannot mess around with death eaters, especially when your parents are among them!" Draco shouted  
  
Draco immediately regretted saying that and become increasingly angry, while Hermione stood agape.  
  
"Draco" Hermione said whilst walking over to him. She went to put her hand on his face, but he knocked it away  
  
"No, its over and that's it"  
  
The statement came out with so much venom that Hermione fled the room in shock and sadness leaving Draco to face the fact that he'd just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, for the girl running from his room was taking his heart with her.

* * *

_The days keep coming without fail  
  
New wind is gonna find your sail  
  
That's where you're journey starts  
_

For the next week Hermione and Draco completely ignored each other, and it was noted to both Slytherin and Gryffindor that one of their key students was deeply depressed.  
  
Hermione buried herself further into her studies, causing her friends to become concerned, although they were not together as much it was obvious something was wrong. Of course she denied it every time she was confronted and said she wanted to get good NEWT results or had head stuff to do.  
  
Draco on the other hand became more vicious and obnoxious to other students, even Professor Snape noticed how impossible his star pupil had become. The other Slytherins found this great; they had their most notorious member back on top form.

* * *

_You'll find better love  
  
Strong as it ever was _

_Deep as the river runs _

_Warm as the morning sun _

_Please remember me  
_

About two months had passed by like this, Hermione had started to spend more time with her friends, if only to stop them pestering her but she was rarely happy. Occasionally Hermione and Draco would steal glances at each other and lock eyes, this would only cause both of them pain. Draco continued to be impossible but eased slightly if he saw Hermione about to cry, he tried to avoid insulting her but it was sometimes necessary for appearance. But at night when they were in bed they would think of each other and wish the clock could be turned back. Often they would think of the moment they first kissed.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Malfoy you are so infuriating!" Hermione said as Draco grabbed a book she was reading and held it up so she couldn't reach it.  
  
"I know" he said with a smirk  
  
"Haven't you got anything better to do"  
  
"No actually, and you love me teasing you" Draco said in a sexy voice "admit it"  
  
"No, just give me back my book" Hermione retorted "and its you who can't leave me alone" she added  
  
He continued to hold the book out of her reach  
  
"Draco" she sighed  
  
"Hermione" copied her tone  
  
"Fine" Hermione said as she got her wand ready to retrieve the item magically.  
  
As soon as she reached for her wand Draco dropped the book and tackled Hermione to the sofa  
  
"That's cheating" he stated simply whilst lying on top of her  
  
"Do you mind" Hermione gestured at their position  
  
"Nope, and neither do you" he whispered in her ear causing shivers to go down her spine.  
  
"Draco" Hermione said but it came out more husky than she'd intended  
  
But Draco cut her off by placing his lips softly over hers, the kiss took both their breaths away, but they continued.  
  
End Flashback.

* * *

There had been an increasing amount of death eater activity in the last two weeks, which didn't sit very well at Hogwarts. It tended to mean something big was about to happen, and it was.  
  
The school was at breakfast when Dumbledore received word from a secret source that Lord Voldermort was planning to attack, he had gained an army and was mobilising. This sent a shock of panic through the staff, who would have to prepare, students in third year and below would have to stay safe so would be placed in a safe-house. Students in the upper years were more than willing to fight, but not all on the same side.  
  
Word got around quickly, and a more clear date of attack was established, a week from then. Younger students were sent away with a few older ones for protection whilst the others prepared to fight. It appeared that an increasing number of Slytherins were absent.

* * *

It looked more certain the date was correct as the time approached and sources became more frantic. Battle plans had been drawn and leaders selected, everyone was apprehensive and frightened about the following day. That night friends said premature goodbyes and possible hopes and dreams, but for two their dreams had already been smashed.  
  
Hermione and Draco went to bed that night without saying a word to each other, they wanted to say so much, but the time for that had passed. As they were going to bed they swapped a brief glance that held nothing but pain before entering their rooms.

_Remember me when you're out walkin' _

_When the snow falls high outside your door _

_Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
  
And light falls across your floor  
  
When I cant hurt you anymore  
_

Draco woke early the next morning for he was to leave the castle, he had been called by his father and was the final demise of Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore. Draco was to stay and learn all their plans and tactics then leave on the morning of battle, this was to be his death eater initiation.  
  
He was to leave early enough that no one was up to see him and to have time to report plans, but had to stay the previous night not to arouse suspicion. As Draco walked past Hermiones room, he felt a wash of guilt, how could he have done this to her. Without thinking he silently entered her room, luckily his father had sent him an invisibility cloak, so he covered himself and walked over to the sleeping girl. She looked so peaceful, before he could stop himself he traced his hand down her face and gently whispered a goodbye so that he didn't wake her.  
  
"I love you, please don't forget me"  
  
With that he left wishing he could have said that to her face, wishing things could be different. As the door closed softly Hermione opened her eyes, she turned onto her side, curled up and silently cried into her pillow, she had heard him but didn't show it. He loved her.

* * *

A few hours later Hermione walked into the great hall for breakfast, not wanting to eat though. It was more for a sense of solidarity between those whose futures were unknown As the hall filled up with anxious people Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table, which still held a few, the surprises being Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, in a way she'd hoped to see Draco but in her heart knew he wasn't going to be there.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" Harry inquired as he sat down, the hall now held all that remained  
  
"Apparently left" Seamus piped up from across the table  
  
"Hermione?" Harry looked at her as if for acknowledgement  
  
"He wasn't there this morning" She answered quietly  
  
Ginny cast her a sympathetic look and Squoze Hermiones hand, (which was now fidgeting with a napkin under the table) in reassurance. Hermione had confided in Ginny when she felt like she hit rock bottom.  
  
"Great that's all we need" Ron said angrily.

* * *

As predicted, the battle came. There was damage inside the castle but most was fought on the outside grounds. Lots were taken in as medical emergencies, there were a few fatalities, not as many as expected though.

Draco stood taking in the fighting, the plans he had given Voldermort were fake; close enough not to suspect treachery but altered enough to give Hogwarts the upper hand. Draco was startled when he heard a scream, he looked over and saw Nott had Hermione by the throat and was about to use an illegal curse.  
  
"Now's a good a time as any, father's not going to like this" Draco said to the wind as he aimed his wand at Notts back, he was risking exposure, but for this he didn't care. Draco spoke the killing curse and Nott fell to the ground. Hermione was about to turn round to see who'd saved her when she was called by Harry and Ron.  
  
Draco turned to get out of sight, he'd be in serious trouble if he was caught, the death eaters didn't know he was just aiming at random objects or other death eaters rather than the light side. A cold hard voice stopped his tracks though  
  
"You're right there Draco"  
  
Draco recognised the voice instantly  
  
"Father doesn't like this, traitor! The dark Lord shall be informed, and we'll arrange for you to watch your little mudblood girlfriend die" Lucius drawled cruelly.  
  
"Stay away from her" Draco demanded  
  
"Or what, Draco. You're no match for me, insolent child, I'll have to teach you a lesson"  
  
Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at his sons chest a voice sounded  
  
"Avada Kedavra"  
  
The body thumped to the floor.  
  
Draco looked up to see Pansy Parkinson out of breath and relieved. She looked back at him and smiled. Pansy was one of the least likely to fight on the side of good and she and Draco had been promised from a young age but realised they weren't for each other.  
  
"Draco, go! NOW!" Pansy stated  
  
"What? NO!" He replied  
  
"Draco, I know about the fake plans, Dumbledore sent me, you're in danger if you stay, too many saw that scene"  
  
"But..."  
  
"There's no time, you're going to be a target for years if we lose, and if we win there will still be the odd few loyal to him. So GO, take this broom and good luck"  
  
"Fine, be safe"  
  
With that he left, he reached the boundaries of Hogwarts, his home for the past six and a half years. With deep sorrow he apparated into hiding with no trace.

* * *

From a distance away Harry, Hermione and Ron had executed the final battle plan, they came at voldermort at three angles with the killing curse, as the body fell Harry felt a strange sense of completion. The three looked around  
  
"Is that Malfoy?" Ron asked  
  
"Draco" Hermione breathed quietly as her heart jumped  
  
They saw the figure flying away from Hogwarts, Hermione felt her heart sink.  
  
"Hey look, there's Pansy and a dead Lucius Malfoy" Harry said  
  
"Come on we better go and see Dumbledore" he added  
  
They watched the retreating figure of Draco Malfoy leave the boundaries and pop into thin air.  
  
"I love you too, Draco. I could never forget" Hermione said softly as tears clouded her eyes.  
  
The boy who had tormented her for years had left with her heart, with the same sorrow she turned and walked back to the castle.  
  
The light side had won, with surprisingly few fatalities and they had one person to thank for a big part of that, someone they thought had betrayed them. Damages were fixed, lives started to rebuild but for two the wounds may never heal.  
  
_Please remember me _

_Please remember me.  
_

A/N: Well there it is, what do you think? Please let me know! Thanx.


End file.
